


Crossed Signals

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey likes Beca, but she thinks Beca and Chloe are dating. Beca likes Aubrey but she can't figure out why she hates being in the same room as her and Chloe. Chloe is first to figure it out, but can she get the others to admit their feelings? Maybe, with a plan in place.





	

Beca winced as the door closed with a not too quiet thud. She turned to her best friend Chloe with questioning eyes. "Dude, why does Aubrey hate me?"

"Aubrey doesn't hate you," Chloe said.

"Are you sure? Because every time I come over here she leaves the vicinity like I've set fire to the apartment. Seriously, she can't even stay in the same building as me," Beca said.

"Why does what Aubrey thinks of you matter so much?" Chloe asked. She spotted the tinge of red on Beca's cheeks. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"No!" Beca protested, far too vehemently to be persuasive.

"Yes you do."

"Fine," she breathed. "I do have a teeny crush on Aubrey. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's passionate and she doesn't back down. But under no circumstances are you allowed to tell her, Chloe. I mean it."

"I won't," Chloe promised. She wasn't that kind of girl, so Beca knew she'd keep her word.

"It's just hard," Beca said. "I come here to hang out with you and sometimes I think it'd be a good chance to get to know her better but she just runs out every single time."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Chloe asked. "Not like, about you. I can ask her to maybe hang around because I'd like to have my two best friends be friends."

"Nah I don't want her to be uncomfortable," Beca said.

"It wouldn't strictly be for you," Chloe said. "I would honestly like it if you guys could at least be friends. You're both important to me."

"Whatever you like," Beca said. "But I'm serious Chloe, you can't tell her." Chloe nodded but was silent for a moment.

"So you think she's pretty?" Chloe asked. Beca rolled her eyes and let her head fall to the back of the couch.

"Yes, Chloe. I think she's gorgeous," Beca said. "Can we not do this now?" Chloe held her hands up in surrender.

The next day Chloe asked Aubrey if she'd stick around for movie night with Beca. The blonde looked annoyed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'd really like for the two most important people in my life to get along," Chloe said. "You don't even have to talk to her, just hang around, eat some Chinese and listen to Beca talk smack about whatever movie I choose."

"Isn't that irritating?" Aubrey asked.

"You'd think so but she's generally pretty accurate with what she's saying," Chloe said. "I think we're watching 21 Jump Street tonight." Aubrey sighed.

"Okay," she said. "For you." She hated the idea of being in a room with Chloe and Beca like that. Being a third wheel to their relationship - especially since Chloe hadn't actually told her about it officially - was really not high on her list of ways to spend an evening but if it was important to Chloe...

She hated being the best friend who wasn't supportive of a relationship but whenever Aubrey looked at the two of them all she could think about was that it should be her. It should be her that Beca dropped around to see, it should be her making Beca roll her eyes as she cajoled her into watching reruns of Revenge or Pretty Little Liars. It should be her that Beca brought coffee to, just because, but it was Chloe. And it was hard to watch them together, but for Chloe, she could. She wanted Chloe to be happy, even if it killed her to see it with the girl she wanted.

"I don't get it Bree," Chloe said. "Do you not like Beca?"

"No I like Beca," Aubrey said. "I just don't want to intrude on your quality time." Chloe raised a confused eyebrow.

"Quality time?"

"Yeah, you guys hang out a lot," Aubrey said pointedly. "But sure, I'll watch the movie with you guys tonight." She didn't want to talk about it any more, so she went into her room. Chloe realized what was happening. Aubrey thought she and Beca were dating. But that shouldn't bother her unless...

"Holy shit," Chloe muttered. "Aubrey has a thing for Beca?"

Once she got over her initial shock, a plan began to form in her mind. With a grin she pulled out her phone and sent a text. This was going to be great.

"Hi Beca," Aubrey said as she opened the door to the brunette that evening. "Come in, Chloe's just ordering a ton of food."

"Are you going to watch the movie with us?" Beca asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I am," Aubrey said. "If that's okay."

"No, of course it is," Beca said. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Sure," Aubrey said with a tight smile. They went into the living room and Chloe greeted Beca with a hug.

"Hey," she said. "I got that Kung Pao chicken you love and some dumplings."

"Awesome," Beca said. She kicked her Converse off and dropped her bag on top, jumped the arm of the couch and settled down. Aubrey smiled to herself, charmed by Beca's tendency to make herself at home in their apartment. Chloe sat on the couch too, pulling Beca's legs into her lap. Aubrey sat in a chair that angled her away from being forced to look at the other two, and the redhead started the movie.

Aubrey was enjoying the movie. Sure, Beca was relentlessly providing sarcastic commentary, but it was pretty on point, and she even found herself giggling at the younger girls snark. It was about thirty minutes into the movie when Chloe's phone rang. She picked it up off the coffee table.

"It's Stacie," she said. "Hello? What do you mean? I mean nothing specific but I was - and where is Lily then? Of course you don't. Fine, I'll be there in half hour." She sighed.

"What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Stacie needs me to go pick her up. She and Cynthia Rose and Amy went to a party with Lily and Lily's gone off somewhere and she was the designated driver so they're stranded," she said.

"So why did they call you?" Aubrey asked.

"Because I told them I'd rather drive somewhere to pick them up than have them drink and drive," Chloe said. "I told all the girls that at the start of the year."

"You didn't tell me," Beca said.

"Yeah but you don't drink," Chloe said. "I've seen you drink half a beer all year and that was hood night." Beca shrugged in concession and Chloe tugged her shoes on.

"I guess I'll go," Beca said.

"No, stay," Chloe said. "I just ordered all that food which is going to be here any minute. I'll go pick them up, drop them off and come back. Shouldn't be long."

"Okay," Beca said uncertainly, "As long as it's okay with Aubrey."

"Of course," Aubrey said. "What am I going to do with a metric ton of Chinese food?" Chloe beamed at them both, and then opened the door. The food was there, so she paid the driver and handed it off to Beca.

"Save me a dumpling," she said.

"No way dude," Beca said with a smirk. "Should have ordered your own." She closed the door behind Chloe.

"Bring it down here," Aubrey said. "I'll get some drinks." Aubrey poured them both Cokes and sat next to Beca on the couch. They opened the food and started eating. Aubrey glanced over at Beca a few times, deciding that she should probably try the whole supportive best friend thing.

"So you and Chloe hang out a lot?" she said casually.

"Yeah," Beca said. "She's cool, you know?"

"She seems pretty happy," Aubrey added. "Just don't hurt her okay?"

"Uh, why would I hurt Chloe? It'd be like kicking a puppy," Beca said.

"Oh I wouldn't think you'd do it intentionally. But Chloe gets attached easily. So try not to break her heart, if you ever decide to break up with her." Beca choked on her dumpling, coughing violently. Her eyes were watering and she took a sip of Coke to wash everything down.

"Dude, Chloe and I are not dating," she said emphatically. "Not even close."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure! We're friends," Beca said.

"But you're always here," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, because my roommate is a straight up weirdo and she thinks I'm going to hell for being gay," Beca said. "Chloe said it was cool to hang here."

"And she's also always down at the radio station with you," Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah, she is. Two reasons. One, we're friends. Two, she's really into my boss. Luke. With the abs," Beca said.

"She's into Luke?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "They flirt, I think it'll be a thing soon enough."

"Oh," Aubrey said. She chewed and thought for a moment. "I just assumed - and I've been giving you guys space all this time..."

"That's what that was!?" Beca asked. "Thank god. I thought you hated me. I was just saying to Chlo the other day that you're always bailing the second I show up."

"I don't hate you," Aubrey said quietly.

"And I don't hate you," Beca said with a soft smile. "Honestly I'd like it if you hung around more often." She blushed.

"What does that mean?" Aubrey asked. "That blush."

"This is awkward okay? Because you thought Chloe and I were a thing, and this whole time I kind of wanted... Well..."

"Wanted what?" Aubrey asked.

"I wanted you and I to maybe be a thing," Beca said, blushing even further. "It bummed me out every time you left."

"Are you kidding!?" Aubrey said. "Half the reason I left the apartment to give you guys space all the time was because I wanted to be the one on the couch with you, or laying all over the bed, or sharing your ice cream." She laughed.

"Wait, you're into me?"

"If you want to put it that way," Aubrey said. "All I know is you got under my skin and I like it."

"Let me get this straight. I like you, but you thought Chloe and I were together so you kept leaving, and I thought you hated me but you like me?" Beca said.

"That about sums it up," Aubrey said. "Wow, we're dumb. I ca-" she was cut off by Beca's lips on hers, hand behind her head and the other pulling her closer. "Beca?"

"Let's not waste any more time." She kissed her again, Aubrey surrendering to the moment. She let her tongue push at Beca's lips, glad that the brunette accommodated it easily. She tasted of the spicy chicken she'd been eating and whilst Aubrey normally stayed away from hot foods she couldn't get enough of how she tasted.

Beca began pushing at her shoulders, until Aubrey got the hint and reclined, encouraging the smaller body to lay against hers. She fisted Beca's hair lightly, relishing in the soft moan as she tugged it a little. Beca kissed her harder, teeth digging in to her lower lip as her fingertips trailed gently over her jawline in contrast. Both girls completely forgot about their food, the movie and Chloe.

"Thanks for the call," Chloe was saying to Stacie. She'd just arrived at Stacie's dorm.

"Would you mind telling me why you need a bail out call from your own apartment?" Stacie asked.

"Well, it recently came to my attention that Beca and Bree were both crushing on each other so I thought I'd give them an opportunity to sort that out," Chloe said. "I told them you guys lost your designated driver, in case they ask."

"Beca and Aubrey?" Stacie asked, looking contemplative. "Actually, that's kind of hot. I ship it."

"What?"

"I ship it," Stacie repeated. "So when are you going back?"

"Well they think you're about half hour away so I've got about an hour," Chloe said. "I'm hoping when I get there at least one of them has made a move."

"Want to watch yesterday's Project Runway then?" Stacie offered. Chloe nodded and Stacie pulled her laptop out.

When she returned back to the apartment, she let herself in and headed toward the living room. When she announced she was back, two heads popped out from the couch, red faced and flustered.

"Shit," Beca said. "Give me a minute here. Where the fuck is my shirt?" Chloe raised her eyebrow, amused at the scene before. She walked a few steps closer and snagged Beca's shirt from the floor.

"Looking for this?" she asked. She tossed it back to her, the brunette hurriedly tugging it back on.

"This isn't -" Beca began. She shook her head. "Actually it is, and we kinda forgot you were coming back and we might have gotten a little carried away."

"And what is this exactly?" Chloe addressed. "Aubrey?"

"I would think it's pretty obvious," Aubrey said. "But if you give us a second to get ourselves sorted we can put the movie back on."

"Does this mean you've both told each other how you feel?"

"Weirdly," Aubrey said. "I told Beca she better not break your heart because I thought you guys were a thing. She told me you very much weren't a thing and then we kind of... let it all happen."

"Good," Chloe said. "Now put the movie back on while I reheat my food." She picked up some of the containers and went into the kitchen. The other two girls straightened their clothes. Beca was just pulling Aubrey's hair out of the back of her shirt, when the blonde leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Were you planning on staying the night?" Aubrey asked. Beca shook her head.

"I have early shift at the radio station," Beca said. "I start at eight."

"Stay," Aubrey said. "I'll wake you when I get up to go for a run."

"Okay," Beca said. "But we're not - are we?" Aubrey shook her head.

"I was thinking we could talk," Aubrey said. "And maybe more making out." Beca captured her in a kiss, and kept it going until Chloe interrupted them.

"Save it for later," Chloe said with a smirk. "But for the record you guys make a very cute couple."

"There is nothing cute about me, Beale," Beca groaned.

"It's not exactly a word I'd use to describe myself, either," Aubrey said.

"Get used to it," Chloe said. She stuck her tongue out at the couple who were now occupying the couch as she sat in the chair Aubrey had been in previously, and hit play on the movie. Beca inched herself toward Aubrey until the blonde reached out and took her hand, and they cuddled into one another.

"See?" Chloe said without even turning to look. "Cute." Beca just threw a cushion at her with a glare.


End file.
